Ha Yuri Zahard
Summary Ha Yuri Zahard, more commonly known as Yuri Zahard (lacking her family name), is a High Ranker and Princess from the Ha Family. She is also the owner of Black March and Green April, two of the 13 Month Series Ignition Weapons. She is the first Princess to own two 13 Months at the same time since Garam Zahard. Notably, she is one of the most famous Princesses and therefore highly favoured, with much political influence throughout The Tower. After meeting Baam when he first enters the Tower, she becomes quite taken with him and spends most of the story trying to find him again, even boarding the Hell Train to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher '''with Green April Ignition | Likely '''6-B Name: Ha Yuri, Sobriquet: Black Snake Head, Zahard's Effenberg Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Over 618 Classification: Human (?), Zahard Princess, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; She get stronger as she age), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Homing Attack (She can control her Shinsoo to have it attack where she desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple rose baangs with a large AoE), Summoning (Can summon several Needles and Kranos during the battle), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yuri can reverse it flows to stop movement), Information Manipulation and Information Analysis with Observer (Their main use is to collect visual data and pass the information on to both the Scout), Fire Manipulation (Can generate fire with her punches), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions with her punches), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Expert Needle User (Can use various Needles to aid her in battle), Bubble Manipulation (Can create a bubble made up of Shinsoo), True Flight, Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Resistance to Blunt Force Injury and Biological Absorption (Usually it is always portrayed and cited as highly resistant to physical attacks and shinsoo techniques; Resisted the effects of Karaka's World of Darkness, which is capable of absorbing enemies), Transmutation (It is capable of altering living beings and objects in green bubbles), BFR (Can send away targets several kilometers with her green bubbles), Green April and Black March has Resistance to Spell Negation (The enchantment on the 13 Months is a spell so powerful that not even the Floor Guardians can break) | All previous abilities on an enhanced scale, Can Negate Immortality, Spells and Regeneration (Can deny the spell of immortality and regeneration), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the sizes of the Black March and Green April), Attack Reflection (Can redirect energy attacks with Black March) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Her Rose Shower was this strong), higher '''with Green April Ignition (Was pressing Karaka hard to the point that he is retreating from the fight) | Likely '''Country level+ (Stomped Hell Joe's subordinates and impressed him with her power) Speed: At least Relativistic '(Comparable to casual Urek Mazino) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Her blows could generate these levels of destruction), higher 'with Green April Ignition (Effortlessly hurt Karaka) | Likely '''Country Class+ '(Far stronger than before) '''Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Country level (Her physical body is incredibly durable, as even Karaka finds it incredibly difficult to bring noticeable harm to her. Tanked the Damage Counter of Karaka, which returns all accumulated damage, and had previously absorbed her own attacks), higher with Green April Ignition (Can easily defend against attacks from Karaka) | Likely Country level+ (Much more durable than before) Stamina: Extremely high (Is one of the physically hardiest people in the whole Tower. Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Kilometres with Shockwaves and Shinsoo Standard Equipment: Black March, Green April, Kranos, Observer and other High Ranker Weapons Intelligence: High (She is a High Ranker and must have a huge amount and hundreds of years of experience, being far superior to Baam in close combat, declared as a genius in fights along with Karaka and this one is trained in proficiency in assassination arts) Weaknesses: Unknown | Arrogant and very confident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immense Physical abilities: Hailing from the Ha Family, the Family with the best body strengthening abilities, and also having received the power of Zahard as a Princess, SIU stated that even as a Regular, Yuri's basic physical capabilities exceeded those of a Ranker. Now a High Ranker herself, she's considered very strong physically even among the Rankers. She defeated multiple of Zahard's Royal Guards with minimal effort. To Karaka's astonishment, she suffered no damage at all from the various attacks he managed to land on her; he deduced that was a consequence of her "physical abilities" and "sturdy body". *'Supreme Strength:' Yuri is incredibly strong and resilient. A mere flick of her finger is, according to SIU himself, as powerful as a "freaking K9", which visually was a big hole in the ground. As well, she claimed she could lift the entire Submerged Fish testing arena with her strength. It is likely she is among the physically strongest beings in the Tower. **'Nuclear Punch' (핵사이다 펀치, Haegsaida Peonchi): Yuri's way of naming the punch she used as a finishing move against Pedro. The same move was less effective against Karaka. *'Incredible Agility:' Not only strong, the aggressiveness of this Princess is also depicted by her alluring speed, demonstrated as she smashed Ren's army of Shinheuh in the blink of an eye and later when she dodged all of the Purple Dementor's attacks. With some exertion of shinsoo she can release powerful shockwaves that can even cause the ground to forcibly crater and rupture destructively. During her battle with the Purple Dementor Observer, she had enough skill to inject shinsoo into one of its claws to destroy it from the inside out. Shinsoo Control: As a High Ranker with the power of Zahard, it can be assumed her Shinsoo control is great. Her connection to Shinsoo is one of a kind, as we knew the anger of a Ranker could be detected through the Shinsoo by talented Regulars, but when Yuri gets angry, it makes the air vibrate and the ground tremble. *'Ha Family Shinsoo Hadoken: Ha Yuri's Special Skill, Red Velvet Sword:' Yuri gathers an immense amount of red colored shinsoo in her hands before releasing it, emitting an attack of a massive blast radius, the likes of which dwarfs her body. *'Ha Yuri Zahard's Shinsoo Control skill, Murderous Energy: Rose Shower:' Yuri gathers a huge ball of red colored shinsoo in the air above her. She then launches it, causing an explosion of rose petals that absolutely devastate the entire landscape, covering the entirety of it from head to toe, such that nowhere for miles is safe. *'Shinsoo Bubble': Yuri easily created a bubble made up of Shinsoo in order to transport a large number of people. Extremely High Shinsoo Resistance: Yuri's Shinsoo resistance is miraculously high. She can even move through a Steel Eel's layer without much effort. Kurudan, a member of Wolhaiksong, believed that very few in the Tower could have more resistance to Shinsoo as her, and even went so far as to challenge her by saying that if he met another person who could move through a Steel Eel's layer as freely as her, he would gladly hand his Wolhaiksong mark to them. Key: Base '''| '''Ignition Weapon Possessed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Amamiya Sakurako (Psyren) Sakurako Amamiya's profile (Low 6-B forms were used. Speed was equalized and starting distance was 10 meters) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Internet Characters Category:Negation Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6